Snapshots of Romance
by Riley Masters
Summary: The story of two people, one game, and a chance at freedom. / Completely OC-based; FEMSLASH.


**Title: **Snapshots of Romance**  
>Author:<strong> Riley Masters  
><strong>Rated:<strong> T  
><strong>Category: <strong>FusionFall  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Femslash, overreacting fathers?  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

**Author Note:** So, this idea has been kicking around my head for a while. My sister, Kit, helped me flesh it out. Of course, once I sat down to write it, I completely threw out the original plan and just let Aimee tell her story.

Consider this my Valentine to you, my readers. (Or, if you're like me and have no one to share this day with, consider it my gift for Singles Awareness Day.) I hope you all enjoy it.

This is my world. It's time to log in.

- Riley Masters (02/14/12)

* * *

><p><em>Escape<em>.

That was why people played video games, right? To escape the real world?

It that's the case, then please sign me up. I need to escape.

I want a chance at a normal life, thank you very much.

* * *

><p>I clicked sign up.<p>

Name, username, password… those were easy to fill. Email? That _might _be a problem.

One of Dad's many rules was that I could only have the email he set up for me, and the one for my school. He had the passwords for both. Any time someone he didn't know emailed me, he flipped out. When I emailed a boy, he lost it.

With a glance over my shoulder, I created a second account on Gmail, one he would have no idea I made. If he does however… well, I really don't want to think about that possibility.

I took a deep breath. I'm just paranoid, I tell myself. The chance of Dad actually finding the account, or even knowing what I was doing, was entirely miniscule. Point one percent, if that.

The game finished downloading by the time my mini-panic attack ended. I logged in and started created my character. Blonde hair with rings on the sides. Icy blue eyes. Pale-ish skin. So much like myself in the real world.

I gave her a name. Sam Lyricmaker.

I barely guided her through the tutorial before Dad knocked and demanded my presence at dinner. I shouted through the door that I was saving my working and I'd be there in thirty seconds.

As Sam's face vanished from my screen, I felt this breath of liberation. For the first time, I was defying my father. In a way, I was finally a little bit free.

My name is Aimee Mueller. I am seventeen years old, and I graduate high school in six months.

FusionFall has given me the ability to fight for my freedom, and I will get it, one way or another.

* * *

><p><em>Caden Wildburn would like to be buddies. YesNo?_

I blinked. I've been playing for a week, and I've only had trade and group requests. This was new.

With one second left, I clicked yes.

Almost immediately, Caden sent me a message over the buddy chat. "Hey, are you new?"

I hesitated before typing, "Yes. Are you?"

"Yep! Only started last week!"

"As did I." I smiled. So this guy seemed pretty nice. "Where are you?"

"Behind you!"

I turned to see an awesome character. Male, shaggy purple hair, piercing yellow eyes. He obviously cared about how he looked, not just about the defense certain items gave him.

"Nice avatar," I said, adding a _wave _emote to it.

He struck a pose and started dancing.

I could barely contain my laughter. _This guy is hilarious! _

I started dancing with him, feeling myself take that next step. Another rule broken.

_This is easier than I thought._

* * *

><p>Caden and I chatted for hours at a time, sometimes staying in the same spot, sometimes while on missions.<p>

I had never opened up to someone before. It just never felt safe, because Dad would try to control what I said and did. Even at school, I had no friends. I was the girl who sat in the corner, acing the tests and screwing the curve.

Caden changed that. He had this way of getting me talking, whether I wanted to or not. In a way, it was a Godsend, knowing I had someone to talk to when Dad went nuclear because of something.

Caden was my personal savior.

When three days, we exchanged emails, which was fun to do, considering we had to get around the filter. We managed. Chatting became talking became soul sharing. It seemed as if Caden knew me better than myself.

I was falling for him.

After a month, on Valentine's Day, he sent me his phone number, saying he had to come clean. I called him.

"Sam, please don't freak."

I dropped the phone.

The guy behind Caden Wildburn. The person I was falling for.

He was a woman.

* * *

><p>I cut contact. I ignored my phone except for messages from Dad. The only email accounts I would check were my school one and the one Dad set up. I didn't log in to FusionFall. In fact, I blocked it.<p>

I felt deceived, betrayed. All this time, I was pouring my heart out to a _girl_? This couldn't be happening. I felt sick.

After a month, I started packing. My school was taking a trip up to New York City to tour some of the big colleges and universities there. Dad had agreed providing that I called him every morning and night, and swore to stay next to my chaperone.

I agreed.

On our third day, I was walking through the library at Chelsea University, one of the little know universities in New York. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"_It's Caden. Please hear me out."_

I finally answered her. "Fine."

"_Turn around._"

I turned and saw a girl my age, holding a beat up prepay phone clenched in her hands. Chopped brunette hair obscured pleading brown eyes. Her clothes looked nice but worn.

She took a breath. "Sam?"

I nodded. "It's Aimee Mueller offline," I whispered, not really knowing why I was telling her this.

"I'm Nikki Abbot." She held out one hand, almost as a peace offering. I shook it. "There's a fountain outside. Why don't we talk there, and I'll explain."

I said okay and followed her outside to the most beautiful fountain. We both sat on the edge and looked at one another.

"You said that FusionFall was an escape for you. It is for me, too. In the real world, here, I'm the poor girl who doesn't have a shot. In the game I'm that guy that everyone can look up to. Why change my gender? Because I wanted to hide. Because I didn't want to be me. I wanted that chance to be completely different. And the game gave me – _us_ – that." She paused, taking a breath and whipping her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just – I didn't want to lose you."

"I understand." She looked at me. "No, really, I do. I get it. Why do you think I systematically broke every rule Dad ever set for me? Even the rule about love."

"Love?"

"I fell for the person behind Caden's face. I've had a month to realize that. I fell in love with you."

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, and for one second I thought I misspoke. Then she shot forward and kissed me.

I froze, for like one second.

Then I kissed back.

It was everything I had imagined, first when I thought Nikki was a boy, and even after I knew the truth.

I was in heaven.

And, of course, my father just had to ruin it.

My phone started blaring in my pocket. Dad's number across the screen. Nikki pulled back but held my free hand, somehow knowing I might need the support.

I clicked talk and speaker at the same time. "Hey Dad."

"How does Chelsea University shape up to Columbia?" He snapped in his usual, no nonsense way. Oh joy, it was one of those talks.

"It's very… enlightening. I think I'd rather go here than NYU or Columbia."

"Why?"

"The campus feels welcoming, the library is beautiful, and the people here are nice. This is my best bet."

"We'll discuss it when you get home. We have a _lot_ to talk about."

I shared a look with Nikki. That sounded ominous. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you have a video game on your computer?"

I mouthed a curse. Nikki clenched my hand. "For when I need a five minute break. I have to unwind once in a while."

"We'll discuss your punishment when you get home. I'll pick you up at the gate." He hung up.

Nikki gulped. "That doesn't sound good."

"Not at all."

* * *

><p>Luckily we had the rest of the day to ourselves to explore the campus. Nikki actually lived right next to campus, in a tiny two bedroom apartment she shared with her mom. On the subject of her mom, she let me in with open arms, hugging me tightly when we walked through the door. I felt <em>very<em> welcomed.

I spent as long as I could with Nikki in her room, away from my classmates and teachers. It was my little piece of heaven, and I wouldn't give it up for the world.

When the sun set, Nikki walked me back to my hotel. I nearly missed curfew because we couldn't keep our hands and lips to ourselves. I promised to call her before I got on the plane, and text her when I landed.

Little did I know what was coming.

The two and a half hours I had to have my phone off for the flight home were terrifying. I kept wanted to text Nikki, call her and tell her to find a way to Orlando, that something was wrong. Instead I listened to my iPod and worked on the last of my homework.

At the gate, my father stood, tapping his foot and looking harassed. Well, it wasn't my fault that the plane was two minutes late because of taxiing…

The moment he spotted me, he leveled the glare of a century. I was officially scared. It was a good thing I texted her the moment I landed instead of waiting.

He threw my suitcase in the car, and practically threw me in the front seat. "How dare you make a separate email account!" He shouted, just as his door closed."

"I'm eighteen now Dad. I'm not a child anymore."

"You were flirting with a boy! You were lying to him about our family!"

I opened my mouth to let out a sarcastic _'she's actually a girl'_ but I didn't think that would go over too well. Dad was a bit homophobic. As in he rants and raves if he sees a rainbow. Or pink. Or anything that can be associated with the Gay Pride movement.

"I told the truth. And now it doesn't matter. You can't do anything to be but throw me out."

"Like hell I can't."

* * *

><p>My door was gone. My computer, too. My phone was smashed to bits. Dad followed me to school, and had a neighborhood girl watch me all day. I managed to get a quick three line email out to Nikki about a week after Dad went crazy, but I don't know if she responded. Dad lost it when he heard.<p>

I got my acceptance to Chelsea the same day the ones from NYU and Columbia came in. Behind Dad's back I accepted the former. After all, they were the only ones to offer me full ride. If only he knew.

I spent the last few weeks of high school in a perpetual hell. I hated every minute of it.

The day I graduated was one of the best days of my life, though.

Finally I was free.

And it didn't hurt that Nikki had scrounged up just enough money for a round trip ticket to see me graduate.

Not that I knew.

I was trudging through the crowded when I felt someone grab my hand. I turned and had her lips on mine in only one second.

In full view of my father.

Not a bad way to finish high school, if I do say so myself.

* * *

><p>The next day, all of my stuff I was bringing to NYC were packed and shipped, and I was on a plane with my best friend, my girlfriend, the love of my life.<p>

We made plans and talked about the future, what we were going to study, where did we want to live.

Two and a half hours never passed so quickly.

That night, curled up together in Nikki's room, we both turned on the laptops Chelsea University supplied up with. We were apartment shopping before we played.

Together, we both logged onto the game that brought us together, and gave us hope.

We both only hope that one day FusionFall can bring others together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chelsea University doesn't exist, except in _CSI:NY_. I rather like using a location that doesn't really exist... XD

Wow. I totally wrote that in one day. I'm kinda proud of myself.

Oh, and just so you know, there probably will be a second "chapter" of sorts. I'm just not sure when I'll get it up. I really don't want to let Aimee and Nikki go.

One more thing. I thank my dear friend Whisper for the title, because I hated the other one. (You know who you are. Why "Whisper"? Because she needs a nickname and she won't give me one. HA.)


End file.
